Mute
by ayesis
Summary: The Chuunin Exams are coming around again, but when a ninja from the Land of the Moon crosses paths with three of our heroes, and turns up in Konoha, things take a slip in a different direction. Set before Shippuden. Lame sum. 1st Naruto fic. Lee/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh. I really do have problems. So I cannot write anything for other fics, yet I can write this one till the cows come home. I've pretty much got three chapters already. -sigh- Okay, so this is my first try at a Naruto fanfic, so go easy on me. Any helpful hints and tips are certainly welcome. Sorry for the really lame summary and the equally lame title. D': So much phail. So moving on, set before Shippuden, and after Tsunade becomes Hokage, (I've only seen 96 episodes btw). Hopefully I've got pretty much everything right. Sorry in advance if you spot problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm not that awesome to be able to create something so brilliant. D: I own only the plot, my OC, and anything else that you do not recognise.**

**Note: **"This is talking out loud." - _This is thinking. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

The rain continued to fall. It had been like this for several days now. Hardly a sliver of sunlight had been seen and Naruto Uzamaki was getting annoyed with it. His normally blonde spiky hair was slick and stuck to the side of his face. On his left, Sakura Haruno, on his right, Rock Lee. The three man team had been sent on a rank D mission – much to Naruto's dismay – and it had been fairly easy to complete, despite the customer, whom had been troublesome to say the least. Though rain poured steadily from the heavens, Rock Lee was still quick on his feet, moving along the muddy path with ease, whereas Naruto and Sakura trudged along with scowls on their faces.

"Naruto, do you ever shut up." Sakura sighed, her eyes cast ahead, following Lee's quick movements. He was like a child. She rolled her eyes.

Despite his scowl, Naruto laughed, "Of course I do!" he paused, "Believe it!"

"Geez, Naruto! You're worse than Lee." Sakura grumbled. She looked at Lee, "No offence." Lee wasn't sure how to reply but nodded at her none the less.

"No way, Sakura!" Naruto stated loudly, "Lee's way happier than me by far!"

"You sure about that, Uzamaki?" Sakura sighed. Lee smiled but then he halted in his steps and reached for his kunai pouch, "Lee? What is it?"

"I can feel it too." Naruto said, pulling a kunai into his palm.

"Feel what-?"

"Silence, Sakura-chan. We're being followed." Lee said shortly.

"We are?" she whispered in response, still unsure. However her ears picked up footsteps. Somebody or something was running directly towards them. She too reached for a weapon, "Lee?"

"Stay quiet, and keep walking." he said, beginning forwards again. Naruto followed him, kunai in hand and eyes watchful. Sakura also followed and glanced around somewhat nervously.

"Why attack us after we've already completed the mission?" Sakura asked.

"The mission isn't complete." Lee reminded.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, "They're not attacking, Sakura." _Not yet anyway..._

"Not really. Not until we reach the village." Lee continued to respond to Sakura. Not a moment later did a kunai and several shurikens hurtle past the three of them, inflicting only minor damage to Naruto's right sleeve. Naruto launched himself into fight mode and turned, ready to face the attackers, however, all he saw rushing towards him was a woman. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Sakura, who in turn glanced at Lee. The woman glanced up and saw them, stopped running and then jumped up and vanished into thin air. The three teenagers were silent. A few seconds later, five burly looking men rushed over the brow of the hill, wielding weapons. Lee glanced to where the woman had been and saw the damp patch of crimson, "She's injured." The five men saw them and did not stop running, in fact they sped up.

"What?" Naruto asked watching the men running at them, "Who cares, let's take care of these idiots." he dashed from the other two and sped towards one man, kunai in front of him, "Arrrghh!" he jumped up and dove towards him, slashing through the air. When he eventually reached him, he was casually knocked sideways into another man.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, ready to run to his aid, but Lee held her back, "Let me go!" she struggled, but her eyes widened when Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, "... A shadow clone? When did he do that?"

Lee smiled and let Sakura go, before leaping off after Naruto's clone. He sped towards the men and fought with one for mere seconds before the attacker crumpled like sand to the floor. He turned on the next and saw Sakura rushing to aid him. He also caught sight of several Naruto's fighting one of the other men. About ten minutes later, four men lay in a heap on the floor. Lee, Sakura and several Naruto's looked on proudly at their handiwork. The clones vanished. Sakura and Naruto had sustained minor injuries but nothing too painful. The three of them looked on for a moment before Sakura involuntarily glanced behind her and gasped. By the time Lee and Naruto turned it was too late.

-0-

Lee went to defend himself and the others, but even he wasn't quick enough and before he knew it the man was flying through the air in the direction he'd just come. Lee lowered his guard a little and looked at his team members, "Are you both alright?" The two of them said nothing but they nodded firmly. Ahead of them, the man hit the ground with a squelch and a splatter of mud rose and then fell.

Naruto walked forwards first, curious as to what had just happened. His eyes fell on the man first, covered with mud and blood. Second, his eyes trailed along the ground to a woman who stood opposite the young blonde. He watched her and held his kunai tightly. When she raised her hands - one holding a kunai - he was ready for an attack but she shook her head at him, yet said nothing. Naruto did not lower his weapon as Sakura and Lee came up beside him. Naruto glared, "Who are you?" his voice was sharp, perhaps a little too sharp as the woman stepped back, looking oddly worried.

Sakura frowned at Naruto and brought a hand up to smack him upside the head. When she did Naruto whined like a child and clutched at his roots. Lee held his arm in front of her, "He is right to ask questions, Sakura-chan."

Sakura crossed her arm over her chest, "Hmph." Naruto poked his tongue out at her and she shrieked, ready to attack; kill; gut; and finally feed him to wild beats. Hell, she probably wouldn't even bother gutting the fool.

Lee stepped forwards and put his kunai away, back in its pouch. He hoped to show the woman that she should not be wary of him. He gestured to himself, "I am Rock Lee, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki." he paused and looked at her. She was shaking ever so slightly, and blood stained much of her clothing. Along with a small pouch on her belt, she had another on her back. Her top was grey and had small shoulder straps. The top was long and hung down in the middle at both the front and the back. She had a bandage over her middle, one on each fore arm - oddly like Lee's - one that covered her neck, mouth and nose and one around her right ankle. Lee wondered if they were just part of the outfit, or if she was actually seriously injured. He was waiting for her to answer him, but she seemed intent on staying silent. His eyes traced over her form and came to a stop on her left ankle. Her Hitai-ate was attached to her left shoe. This shoe was between knee height and a simple ankle height, whereas the other was a small ankle high shoe. That's a little odd. Lee thought. His eyes caught the symbol on the metallic plate, "You're from the Land of the Moon?"

The woman eyed him suspiciously but gave a nod. _Isn't he the genius? Who would have thought a leaf Ninja would know where I am from? Even with a look at my Hitai-ate. I wonder if he's been there. We don't exactly come around here that often._

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "He asked you a question! You'd better answer him or you'll have me to answer to instead!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura hissed.

The woman's hand tightened around her kunai and she glared at the blonde with fierce dark eyes. Lee couldn't see the exact colour of her irises, as her head was slightly bowed, and her black bangs shield part of her face. Her hand released its grip on the kunai and it dropped to the floor, sinking swiftly into the mud. She turned her back on Lee, Naruto and Sakura and began to walk away from them, though slightly to the right. She knew they were watching and she quickened her pace. She could feel the blood and the pain in her abdomen was sharp. She began to run, and the tree line got closer with each step, but with each step her legs got weaker. She stumbled and fell, missing the trunk of a tree by mere inches.

_Pull it together you fool. It's not like I've never been stabbed before._ She stood up gingerly and glanced over her shoulder, the three had moved towards her but now stood still again. _Leave me alone._ She glared at them as a warning before vaulting up into the treetops and vanishing from their sight. She climbed as high as she could and vaulted along a few branches before stopping. She would have to do something with that wound. She pulled off her pack and set it on the branch with care. Opening it, she rummaged around in the deep pockets before she finally found what she was looking for.

_Hm. Not many left._ She eyed the fresh bandages. _Damn, that means a trip into the next town. Guh, I hate town._ She unraveled the material and placed it over her pack while she lifted her top and found the wound.

_Wait... isn't Konoha the next town?_ The wound wasn't bleeding like mad, but she couldn't leave it bare like that and risk infection. Lifting her top as high as possible she grasped the bandage and began to fix herself up. When she was done she allowed herself to lay back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes for a moment. She needed a rest before heading back out on the trail.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick apology before we get started. O: I know the first chapter got into the action really quickly, but that's how I like it... Okay, apology over. ^^ **

**And now a quick thank you to - oOXxJoja LeexXOo for giving this story it's very first review, and for favouriting it. :D**

**EDIT: I have edited this chapter and the next to correct my _bad spelling_. "Nobody" was nice enough to let me know that I had written _Sensai_ and not _Sensei_. It spelt it this way before I found out the correct spelling. I do not speak Japanese. I speak English. I do however use some words of Japanese in my Naruto fanfictions. My apologies to anyone who felt... some emotion over my lack of correct spelling. Please enjoy the correct version.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: **"This is talking out loud." - _This is thinking. _

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Sakura were walking a way ahead of Lee as they continued their trip back home. The noise level was still unbelievably high considering the rain roaring overhead and Naruto's non-stop chatter. It was almost as though he were a broken record, that or he was just on repeat. Sakura was trying her best to just ignore him, but when she was the only one there for him to talk to, it was rather difficult. Sure, Lee would provide something else to talk about, but his energetic ness was almost too much sometimes. Sakura wished for someone sane to talk to, but she simply sighed with dejection and accepted the fact that sane people would come when they reached home. She was unsure of the distance to go though and turned her head a little, calling out to Lee, "Hey, Lee? How far from Konohagakure are we now? Any idea?"

Lee looked up from the ground when he heard his name. He hadn't been paying that much attention to their surrounding, but he was sure only a few hours, if not a little less. He contemplated ignoring Sakura but knew that was rude, particularly for him, seeing as he was always so polite. He cleared his throat, "A couple of hours perhaps, Sakura-chan. Just keep heading east."

Sakura waved to him and looked back ahead of her and the muddy trail, Naruto still clamoring on about something. She'd be surprised if the fool didn't talk in his sleep. Was the excessive chatter in his genes or something? She smiled to herself and picked up her pace. Naruto noticed and smirked, hurrying to catch up and keep up with her. He was bored of walking now and really wanted a large bowl of steaming ramen. On that thought, he speeded up and passed Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"You'll never catch up to me, believe it!" he called, punching the air as he broke into a run.

"Don't over do it, Naruto-kun. Run too fast for too long and you'll do yourself a damage." Lee piped up from the back of the group.

"We can but hope." Sakura said with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted from up ahead.

-0-

One hour and seventeen minutes later and the gates of Konohagakure were within view. Naruto and Sakura almost jumped for joy at the sight and rushed off with a new spurt of energy towards the large double gates of their hometown. Lee lagged behind slightly, his mind thinking back to the woman who had crossed their path if only briefly. _I wonder if she's alright._ He shook his head. _She's a ninja, Lee. She'll be fine. _He sighed and glanced up, noticing the lack of talking. He saw the other two way ahead of him and he began to run after them, his feet carrying him swiftly over the path up to the town. He waved at the guards with enthusiasm before speeding through the gates and rushing to catch up to Sakura and Naruto, who had trailed off into a food shop. Lee brought his hand to his face and groaned. Typical Naruto, always thinking about food. Coming to a stop outside the store, he noticed that it wasn't a Ramen one, but just a simple grocery store. _Makes a change._ He stepped inside, "Naruto-kun, we should deliver our report to the Hokage. You can eat afterwards."

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at him and answered with a grumble, "But I'm hungry... Surely the report can wait for a few minutes?"

Lee frowned at him and sighed, "Fine, I'll take the report to the Hokage by myself." He turned to leave, "You two can explain why you weren't there with me." He left the shop and vanished from Naruto's line of sight.

"Geez, the guy can't let me eat first?" Naruto grumbled, picking up several items of food from the shelf he was stood in front of.

-0-

With a giant leap, a figure flew through the air and landed with a thud in the adjacent tree. Looking up at her surroundings, the Moon ninja grinded her teeth together. _Konoha at last. I was starting to think I was going in circles. Heh._ Standing on the branch as though having won a contest, the ninja jumped up and landed in another tree, slowly getting closer to the village. With a start she remembered the three ninja's who she'd met on the trail. _Ugh, I hope I don't run into them._ She continued in the trees for a while before jumping from the leaves and landing on the path. She began to walk towards the gates of Konoha at a slow pace. She was in no hurry after all. Well technically she was. In her pack sat a letter; addressed to the Hokage of Konoha. She assumed that was the reason for the attack on her by the other Ninja's. Perhaps they knew what she carried, and they wanted it. Luckily for her those other three had intervened and killed four of the five. She supposed she should be grateful to them, but she couldn't help but feel angry for their help. It made her feel as though she was incapable of taking care of herself. _Perhaps that is why I was chosen to deliver this message to Konoha's Hokage. Because they cannot stand me being around._ She sighed and shook her head. _That cannot be it. A letter of this importance had to placed in trusted hands. Yes. That must be it. They thought I could handle it, and so sent me. Instead of someone else.._ She gave a smile under her bandages and clenched her fists as she marched up to the gate.

Two guards stood at either side, both watching her with interested looks slapped on their young faces. She came to a stop in front of them and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Scribbling down she was here to speak to the Hokage. They shared a look with each other.

One stood up a little straighter, his eyes roaming her body until they found her Hitai-ate on her ankle, "A ninja from the Land of the Moon? Wishing to speak to the Hokage? Who are you?"

The woman stayed silent but shook her pad once again. _Just let me pass you idiots. _She wrote another sentence and showed it to the two guards. The men looked at each other again.

The other spoke next, "Kakashi-Sensei and Gai-Sensei are doing rounds near the gate, fetch them here quickly."

The seemingly less experienced guard bowed and vanished, while the other eyed the Moon ninja with narrowed eyes, "Don't you talk?" The woman glared back at him from under her bangs and replaced her notebook in her pack. She looked at him again and crossed her arms over her chest. The guard grumbled and turned away for a moment to see the other guard re-appear with two other men with him. One had jet black hair, styled in bowl cut, and he stood proudly in a green jumpsuit. The woman raised an eyebrow at him. He simply stretched out his hand, gave her the thumbs up and grinned like an idiot. The other man was less enthusiastic. He had silver hair that was styled way too high above his actual head. His left eye was covered by his Hitai-ate, and his mouth and nose was hidden by a mask. It was only then that her eyes were drawn back to the other man in the green. There was no Hitai-ate around his forehead. She cocked her head to one side but then she saw it. A pinkish colour tied around his waist. She rose a thin eyebrow at the two of them but stayed silent.

"Welcome to Konohagakure! Enjoy the views." the black haired male said with another grin, "And don't forget to take in my handsome, manly features." His teeth seemed to almost sparkle, despite the sun being behind yet another rain cloud.

"Well don't introduce yourself, will you?" The other said with a roll of his right eye. He gestured to the black haired man, "This is Might Gai, and I am Kakashi Hatake. What is your purpose here in Konoha?"

The woman said nothing but eyed the guards. One turned to answer the question, "She's here to see the Hokage. Says she has a letter of most importance to give to her."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, "Doesn't she speak?"

The guard shrugged, "Never said a word to us, sir." he paused, "She used a notebook to communicate..."

"Hm. Very well." Kakashi answered with a nod, "Gai and I will escort her to the Hokage."

"Hai, Sensei." the guard bowed his head.

"Please, follow us." Kakashi said, heading off through the gates, "Come along, Gai."

"Yosh!" Gai said loudly, taking the woman's arm and leading her in through the gate, following after Kakashi. The woman pulled her arm free of his tight grip and rubbed it a little. Gai eyed her, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I guess I just don't know my own strength!" He laughed.

Kakashi sighed, "Stop it Gai. You know perfectly well how strong you are." He glanced over his shoulder at the two people trailing behind, "Hurry up." The woman sped up and was soon walking in toe with Kakashi, while Gai slowly brought up the rear before leveling with her and glaring over at the other Sensei.

She didn't keep track of her surroundings, and simply focused ahead. She wanted to reach the Hokage as soon as possible. Though the two Sensei's seemed uninterested in her mission and were arguing like children. She stopped walking and they stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked her with his one eye trailing over her head. She turned her own to face him and nodded, "Too slow for you?" she nodded again, "Okay then." She could see him smirk under his mask as he took off running, Gai hot on his tail. The moon-nin smirked too and followed them swiftly. Glancing to her right and left, she kept running, but then she noticed the Sensei's were no longer next to her. She stopped in her tracks.

"Gai-Sensei! I'm back, Gai-Sensei!"

* * *

**Huzzah, chapter two. Way to go me. ^^ So anyway, pelase review. (: **

**Also check out my poll about this fic. I need help with a decision. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: **"This is talking out loud." - _This is thinking. _

**

* * *

**

"Lee! Good to see you! How did the mission go?"

The woman's eyes widened. _Lee? Oh please tell me it's not **that** Lee... It sounds like it... _She glanced over her shoulder. There, standing not twenty meters from her, was the freak in the green jumpsuit who'd she'd met on her way here. _Am I that unlucky? I run into him not ten minutes since I stepped through the gates?_ She sighed and slapped her palm to her face as she turned back to face away from him, waiting for the conversation to finish so she could get to the Hokage.

"Are you on your way there now?" Gai-Sensei's voice was loud.

"Yes! I must give her the report as soon as I can! I was delayed by Naruto-kuns obsession with food. I am sorry, Gai-Sensei." Lee sounded terribly appalled by his actions it was almost funny.

"Nonsense, Lee!" Gai said with a laugh. The moon-nin could practically hear his teeth sparkle, "You should come with us. Kakashi and I were just on our way there!"

"You were?" Lee asked, "Oh well, that would be good, thank you Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei."

The moon-nin heard someone laugh and rolled her eyes. She stamped her foot to get their attention.

"Huh? Who is that, Gai-Sensei?" Lee's voice brimmed with interest.

"A Moon-nin, here to talk to the Hokage." Kakashi answered, "We must go, we're wasting her time."

_Finally, somebody with some sense._

"Moon-nin?" Lee's voice drifted through the air once again, "We met a moon-nin on our way back to Konoha! Hey!"

The woman heard him rushing towards her. She felt the hand on her shoulder and she reached her hand to meet his, grasped it and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground and looked dazed for a moment before looking surprised. It was only then when he noticed who it was.

"**You!**" he gawped. There was a brief silence before he looked confused again, "What did you attack me for?"

She balled her hands into fists and walked over to him. She knelt down and eyed him for a moment. _Really? A green jumpsuit? _She glanced back to Might Gai. _Are these two jokers related by any chance? _She turned her eyes back on Lee and stood again before walking off away from him, black ponytail swaying as she did. Gai and Kakashi came up to the fallen teen and Gai smiled, holding out his hand. Lee took it with a sour look on his face.

* * *

**Okay, so the reason why this is so short, is because it was a good place to end this chapter. So.. it's kind of a filler chapter, I guess. **


End file.
